Bird watching is a highly prevalent past time in both urban and rural areas. The world is full of birds of numerous varieties in an astounding array of colors and designs. Many people enjoy viewing birds of various types, and an industry has evolved around products directed to improving the ability of persons to closely observe birds in their natural environment. On one hand, many people venture into the outdoors, where binoculars and spotting scopes may be utilized to better view various birds in their natural habitats. Such an approach requires a certain degree of skill, however, in finding and spotting various species of birds. Another approach utilizes various means of attracting birds to one's residence or a desired viewing location, such as adjacent a home's porch or window, where birds may be viewed at one's leisure. For example, persons have used bird feeders, birdbaths, and the like to attract birds of various types to their homes.
Providing birds with food is, perhaps, one of the simplest ways of attracting wild birds, especially in the winter months when food is scare. There are a variety of seed dispensing bird feeders existing on the market today that are constructed to dispense common foodstuffs such seeds, grains, suets, and nectars. Certain varieties of birds will be attracted to certain foodstuffs, and thus the selection of a particular type of food dispensing bird feeder results in the attraction of a particular variety of bird.
Another simple and perhaps more effective way of attracting birds is to make water available to them. Birds must drink water to avoid dehydration and, since they do not have salivary glands, birds need water to digest their food. Birds also need water for bathing, which helps keep their feathers functioning for regulating their body temperature. Birds feeding at the bird feeder will oftentimes also be attracted to the open water. In addition, open water will attract insect eating birds that do not feed on seed such as bluebirds, robins, and flycatchers to name a few. Accordingly, open water enhances the variety of bird's one is able to attract.
Simply setting out a shallow bowl or dish of water will attract birds. However, perhaps the most common and decorative way of making water available to birds is with a birdbath. Birdbaths are usually placed a top a pedestal and are shallow enough to allow the bird to stand in the water. Visiting birds will use the birdbath to both consume water and bathe.
There are several drawbacks associated with birdbaths. First, there is little protection of the water from the elements allowing it to evaporate or freeze depending upon the conditions, making the water unavailable. Further, most birdbath constructions provide the water as a standing, stagnant, open pool, which invites contaminates, formation of algae, and may serve as a breeding ground for mosquitoes. Birds that visit the birdbath often deposit fecal matter into the bath, which soils the water and makes it unhealthy and unattractive. In addition, many birdbaths are placed low enough to the ground, or in an unsafe location, such that cats can easily stalk and kill visiting birds.
In addition to the foregoing, space may be limited for hanging bird feeders as well as providing birdbaths, especially for individuals living in apartments with limited balcony space. For others, time and money may simply limit one's ability to acquire and maintain both bird feeders and birdbaths resulting in the selection of one over the other. In fact, it is estimated that the 60 million people who feed birds do not provide birds with water. As a result, birds spend a great deal of time and energy searching for available water sources at locations distant from their food source.
Since water is essential part of a bird's diet, there has long been a need for providing birds with a water source that is protected from the elements, that is clean, and that makes efficient use of available space and time to maintain. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.